My Maker
by midnightqueen23
Summary: Pam has loved and been with her maker for over a century. It's the year 2008, and things are the usual for Pam and Eric at their bar Fangtasia. But everything changes when a young human girl who can read people's minds Sookie Stackhouse walks in with an old acquaintance Bill Compton. Pam watches her maker fall in love with the human. Pam's and Eric's POV throughout the show.


_Hey loves! So, I wanted to write a fic that wasn't Merlin haha. So basically this story is mostly Pam's and sometimes Eric's point of view during all of the seasons of Trueblood. I'm not going to have every episode in it but important ones that have to do with Pam and Eric's relationship. There will also be lots of original scenes of Pam or between Pam and Eric that weren't on the show. You're going to see some of Pam's other sides besides the usual bitch we all know. Even though i fucking love her. And if you've been watching season 6 i'm sure your anxious to find out who dies tomorrow night! I hear it's a major character and i swear if it's Pam or Eric I will just die. Anyway hope you like it. A lot of this chap uses dialogue from the actual show so sorry if it isn't that original. There will be a lot more original scenes to come. xo_

* * *

_1905_

It was a cold night. The chill of winter seeped through Pam's dress as she walked down the dimly lit streets of New Orleans. All she could think about was heating up a warm bath and soaking her sins away. Running a brothel wasn't exactly the most proper profession. Especially considering she grew up in a Catholic household. But even then she always had her doubts. Every Sunday her family would go to Church. Her mother would put her in a cotton dress that hung below her knees and covered her chest and shoulders. From age six to thirteen, Pam always wore her hair in a bun. Her mother always told her wearing her hair down would make her seem wild and sinful.

Pam smirked as she turned around the corner and onto her street. If only her mother knew what she was doing now. She'd probably say she was a child of the devil. And sometimes Pam thought that was true. With all the sex and cocaine God surely wouldn't let her into heaven. But Pam didn't care. Her life was already hell. She was a creature of the night. And even being a prostitute she felt empowered. She ran her own business and made good profit. Pam lived a comfortable life being a woman. And if owning a brothel condemned her to hell she would live with it.

As a horse-drawn carriage passed by, Pam suddenly realized how eerily quiet it was. Running a business that opened only during the night, closing hours were late. Most people were already in their homes. But still New Orleans was known for its lively nightclubs. The city never slept. As Pam glanced around she noticed she was the only one on the block. _Strange_. She chuckled to herself and continued forward. Pam was never known for being cowardly.

_Footsteps_. Pam slowed her pace. She could feel her heart rate speeding up as they drew closer. Hearing the clicking of dress shoes Pam could instantly tell it was a man. Realizing there were no witnesses she decided to face the situation. Pam turned around to find a man dressed in a cheap looking suit and top hat smiling at her. He approached her slowly, and Pam was slightly unsettled by his confident manner. She tried to see if she recognized his face from the brothel. There had been times in the past when men followed her after work, desiring her company.

"May I help you?" she asked coldly. Pam was in no mood to sell that night. There was a time when Pam was once a working girl, but soon she climbed her way to the top. Now she only occasionally slept with her landlord and the wealthiest customers.

"Beg your pardon, you are...quite lovely." Pam could feel his eyes roaming her body.

"I'm off the clock. Come by tomorrow, we open at eight." Wanting to leave, Pam made to turn away before a pair of rough hands pushed her against a lamppost. She gasped as the man smiled at her, his eyes menacing and predatory. He was stronger than he appeared and Pam found herself struggling to escape his hold.

"That's right whore," he said through his teeth. Pam screamed as he wrapped his hand around her throat. She could hear her heart pounding as he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. _This is it,_ she thought to herself. _This is how I will die. _

"I like it when you struggle," he growled. Pam's eyes never left the knife. But then an idea slipped into her mind. Taking a deep breath she met his gaze, trying to look as calm as possible. This man wanted her to scream. Maybe if she didn't he'd get bored and leave. And if not, at least she would die not giving into the bastard's satisfaction.

Pam could see the confusion in the man's face. And for a moment she thought maybe he would leave. His hand let go of her throat. Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere. So fast, it looked like a blur as the man was pulled away. Pam gasped as she heard the sound of knife against flesh. Blood spewed out of the man's throat, staining the white cobblestone pavement. There, standing over him, was a tall man dressed in a fine petticoat. She watched in shock as he licked the blood off his fingers. He seemed to enjoy the taste. The man glanced down at the mugger's body. His face was indifferent; as though the man was merely a fly he crushed.

"You're not afraid." His voice was deep and carried no emotion. Pam was almost too shocked to speak. She was afraid, but not enough to run. This man saved her life. And she was secretly fascinated. He met her gaze, and Pam found herself amazed by how blue his eyes were. She glanced down at the body and then back up at him.

"I'm no stranger to dead bodies," she managed to say. It was true. Pam had seen dead bodies before. Recently, she found one of her girls lying dead and bloody in one of the rooms. But the customer she was with was nowhere to be found.

The man pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe off the blood on his hands.

"The streets can be dangerous around this hour. A lady should really be more careful." Pam smirked.

"If I meet a lady I'll let her know."

The man smiled. He took a moment to look at her. And for a moment Pam felt an odd attraction to him. Whatever he was, he was powerful. And power always attracted Pam. He stepped over the body and approached her slowly. He moved very suave. Pam felt her breath hitch as he roamed his eyes over her body. But instead of feeling disturbed, Pam felt slightly aroused.

"That is a...lovely dress," he said softly. He gazed into her eyes. _So blue_. "I'm sorry about all the blood."

Pam let out a shaky breath. She was still in shock but didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of him.

"It's uh...it's fine."

The man studied her for a moment before pulling out two pounds and placing them gently in her hand. "This should cover it," he whispered. Pam felt hot and cool at the same time. _What was happening to her?_

"Thank you," she breathed. "Mr.?" Pam couldn't help but feel intrigued. The man smiled and suddenly in a flash he was gone. Pam gasped. She'd never seen anything that fast ever in her life. A sudden wave of emotions took over her and Pam found herself crying. She nearly died that night but was saved by some creature that appeared as a man. A very handsome man. _What was he?_ Was it possible to be afraid and in awe at the same time? Pam leaned against the lamppost and continued to sob, not caring if all of New Orleans heard her loud cries.

_2008_

Fangtasia was particularly popular that night. Lately more humans were warming up to vampires and wanted to experience the well praised fucking everyone always talked about when their kind came up in discussion. Pam always laughed when humans used the term "fangbangers." Clearly, they didn't know what they were missing. Pam personally enjoyed having sex with humans. Feeding and fucking at the same time was quite the rush.

Two human males walked up to her. They looked rather young. Pam assumed they likely just started college.

"IDs," she said. Both boys frowned and pulled out their wallets. One of them took a moment to check her out.

"How you doing baby?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Pam glared at him and flashed her fangs, reveling in the sight of his startled face.

"Hungry," she growled. "IDs."

Both boys quickly showed her their IDs. Pam could tell they were fakes but business was business. And she knew these pretty boys would make some vampire _very _happy. Fortunately their bouncer came back from his break to take her place. Pam rolled her eyes and walked inside, getting the usual scent of leather, blood, and cheap perfume. Various vampires and humans checked her out as she passed by, especially at her cleavage, which looked delectable in her tight black corset.

She glanced across the room at Eric, her maker, who was sitting in his chair. He was watching their newest dancer Crystal, who was a human, grind against the strip pole. His expression was indifferent but Pam could see a hint of a smile on his lips. Eric always loved blondes. Perhaps they'd share her together later. He caught her gaze and his smile widened. Warmth filled inside of her as she stared into his blue eyes. Eric was beautiful. And she was his. Her maker winked at her before returning his attention to Crystal who was doing some exotic dance.

Suddenly, Pam caught a whiff of something that smelled heavenly. She whipped around and found herself surprised when she saw Bill Compton walk inside with a pretty blonde human next to him. Pam could hear the sound of the girl's heart beating and the blood rushing through her veins.

"Bill, haven't seen you in awhile." Her gaze was hard as she took in the sight of the older vampire. Pam never particularly liked him. She found Bill pathetic and quite moody for her taste. The man was a mess when it came to his emotions. Pam assumed it had something to do with his crazy ass maker. But from what she heard through other vampires, Lorena released him nearly a century ago.

"I'm mainstreaming," Bill said coldly avoiding her gaze. Pam rolled her eyes, shifting her attention onto the pretty blonde.

"Good for you. Who's the doll?" she asked studying the girl's face. She noticed how Bill placed his hand gently on the girl's back.

"Pam this is Sookie. Sookie this is Pam," he said formally. Sookie smiled showing her teeth, which had a gap, and reached out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" The girl had a strong southern accent. Pam placed her hands on her hips and glanced down at Sookie's hand. Who did this girl think she was? She nearly laughed as Sookie looked desperately at Bill.

"Can I see your ID?" Pam asked. Sookie looked surprised.

"Oh...sure!" the girl giggled. "Funny, who would thought I'd get carded at a vampire bar."

Pam was not amused. The girl was far too bubbly but what did she expect. Humans were pathetically happy. Sookie handed over her ID. Pam studied the picture and the date of birth.

"I can no longer tell humans by ages. We must be careful we serve no minors...in any capacity." The girl laughed nervously. Pam handed her back her ID.

"Twenty five huh? How sweet it is," Pam said remembering when she was twenty-five all those years ago.

At that age, she'd just begun working on the streets. Sookie looked at her with intrigue but was soon led away by Bill. As Sookie passed by Pam caught another whiff of that mouth-watering scent. The girl smelled amazing. Pam soon turned her attention to a group of sorority girls sitting with a few male vampires. Oh how delicious they looked. One of the girls who had fiery red hair caught her eye. She smiled flirtatiously at Pam. Pam used her glamour powers on the girl for a few moments, feeling her arousal as the girl's pupils dilated. She heard her heart rate speed up.

"She will definitely do," Pam said under her breath. She always loved red heads. A techno song began to blast through the speakers and Pam watched proudly as vampires and humans moved to the dance floor. Fangtasia really was doing well. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bill and Sookie talking to Longshadow at the bar. She watched curiously as the girl showed him two pictures. Intrigued, Pam tuned into her advanced hearing.

"Do you recognize either of these women?" Sookie asked. Longshadow glanced down at the pictures.

"Yeah I've seen them both here before," he said nonchalantly. _What was this girl up to?_ Pam thought to herself. She didn't like people snooping around in her bar, especially about regular customers. Pam narrowed her eyes at Sookie as she asked him if he knew who these women hung around with.

"That's something we don't notice here. You won't either," he said glancing around the room, failing to notice Pam's lingering gaze. He lifted up a picture of one of the girls.

"This one. She wanted to die," he said. Sookie frowned in confusion.

"How do you know?" she asked. Pam smirked. The girl was so innocent and naïve. Longshadow smiled darkly.

"Anyone who comes here does in their own way. That's what we are...death." Bill glared at him. Pam watched the two take their drinks and walk away to a table. _What were they up to?_ The techno music turned to screamo and Pam noticed the dancers speed up their movements, striking their sexual positions hard and fast. Unsettled, Pam made her way over to her maker who kicked away a glamoured human. Eric looked so majestic in his chair. He truly was a Viking prince, now more a Viking king. Even after a thousand years he never lost his fire.

The human hit his head on a table, and almost every vampire in the bar flashed their fangs as they smelled the blood. Pam watched amused as a vampire whose name was Tarryn led him away to feed. Eric noticed Pam as she got closer.

"Pamela. How may I help you?" he asked smiling lovingly at his prodigy. Pam walked up the steps and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Bill Compton is here and he brought a friend. The name's Sookie Stackhouse," she said. Eric glanced over at the couple. Bill's hair had grown since he last saw him. Eric could feel his weakness. He'd heard Bill was mainstreaming. Synthesized blood was nothing compared to the real thing. It was a shame really. Bill had so much potential.

Eric then moved his gaze onto the pretty blonde girl sitting next to him. She was petite, with yellow hair and porcelain skin. Her eyes were a deep brown.

"Pretty," he said as he studied her more. Pam smiled predatorily at the girl, catching another whiff of Sookie's sweet smelling blood.

"She's been asking questions."

Eric raised a brow. "What kind of questions?" he asked curiously. Pam grinned mischievously.

"I think you should ask her yourself," Pam said in a velvety voice.

Eric growled under his breath. He met Bill's gaze and summoned him over. He watched curiously as Bill took the girl's hand in his own and led her over. Eric scanned his eyes over her body. She was wearing a pretty white dress, which outlined her cleavage in the most delicious way. He noticed the girl blush under his gaze.

"Bill Compton. It has been awhile."

The younger vampire looked at him coldly. "Yes well, I've been-

"Mainstreaming," Eric interrupted. He watched amused as Bill glared at him.

Pam smirked and raised a brow, waiting for Bill's response. The vampire said nothing. Eric flashed a smile. "I heard." Her maker then shifted his gaze onto Sookie, who looked like a scared little girl.

"I see that is going well for you," Eric said sarcastically. Bill tensed but kept his face calm. Since Eric was the sheriff _and _his elder, the vampire had to show respect.

"Yes of course. Eric this is my friend-

"Sookie Stackhouse," Eric interrupted once more.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked softly. Pam smirked. "I never forget a pretty face," Pam said. She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at her head. "You're in my vault."

Sookie let out a shaky breath. "Great. That's just great." The girl was obviously trying way too hard to make a good impression. _Humans..._ Sookie then looked at Eric.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Well aren't you sweet," Eric said in his deep voice.

"Not really," Sookie snapped. Pam raised a brow. The girl was feisty. No one ever showed her maker that kind of attitude before, especially a human. Pam looked at her maker for a reaction. Eric smirked. In Swedish Eric spoke to her.

"Our little zoo starts to grow now," he said. Pam grinned. "I know." Eric then returned to English.

"Ms. Stackhouse I understand you've been asking some questions about my customers." Pam leaned against his chair and watched the girl. She was relieved Eric was getting to the point.

"Yes I have," Sookie responded. Eric glanced around the bar. "If you have anything to ask you should ask it of me." He then met the girl's gaze. His eyes were a bit threatening. Sookie sighed.

"Alrighty." The blonde pulled out the two pictures she showed Longshadow before. "You recognize either one of these girls?" she asked handing the pictures to Eric. He studied them for a few moments. When he saw the picture of the brunette he growled softly. Pam looked over his shoulder and smiled. The girl was a delight. And she recognized that look in Eric's eyes. The girl was no stranger, merely an entrée. An entrée with a nice ass and tits.

"This one offered herself to me," Eric said pointing at the red headed one. "I found her too pathetic for my taste." Pam's maker then smiled and pointed to the brunette. "This one however...I have tasted."

Pam smiled. "I remember them both," she said picturing when she walked in on Eric with the brunette a few weeks before.

"From your vault?" Sookie asked harshly. Pam noticed Bill squeeze the girl's hand. Pam didn't like this girl's tude.

"Never had either of them though. Weren't really my type," she said roaming her eyes over the girl. Sookie shook her head and recollected the photos.

"Well, thank you very much. That was all your time I needed to take." The girl made to turn away before Eric stopped her.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Bill glared at him. "Please...sit," Eric said flashing a smile.

Pam pursed her lips in a suggestive smile. She loved when her maker took control of a situation. He was such a Viking, _her Viking. _Sookie looked at Bill for approval who begrudgingly nodded, knowing she had no choice. Sookie took a seat beside Eric.

"So...Bill. Are you quite attached to your friend?" Eric asked. The younger vampire gritted his teeth.

"She is mine," he growled.

"Yes," Sookie spoke up. "I am his."

Eric stared directly into her eyes, using his glamour powers but for some reason it had no effect on her. Trying not to show his surprise, he kept his face indifferent.

"What a pity," he said softly. The girl smelled amazing. He could feel his prodigy's desire for Sookie as well. "For me," he said admiring her figure.

Pam noticed Bill tense. "Sit with us," Eric said still looking at Sookie. He then switched his gaze to Bill. "We have catching up to do, you and I. It has been too long."

Bill clenched his teeth. "Yes," he said knowing he had no choice. The younger vampire took a seat beside him. Suddenly, Sookie sat up straighter.

"We have to get out of here!"

Eric eyed her curiously. Bill sighed.

"Sookie-

"Eric the cops are coming. There's going to be a bust-

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop," Eric snapped. Pam glared at the girl, feeling her anger and panic boil inside her.

"I'm not, but that man in the hat is!" Sookie said. Bill glanced at the man.

"Even if he is we do nothing illegal here," Eric said nonchalantly. No human cops could ever scare him.

"There's a vampire named Tarryn in the ladies room with that man you kicked before, she's feeding on him."

Pam frowned and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"How do you know this?" she asked suspiciously.

Before the girl could respond the police bust in. The club went into panic and Pam watched vampires speed out in a flash. _How the fuck did this girl know they'd be coming?_

"Follow me," Eric said. Pam followed her maker to the back exit. She scowled when she saw Bill and Sookie follow after them. Pam decided she didn't like the girl after all. As they stormed outside Eric turned back to face the couple.

"I enjoyed meeting you Sookie Stackhouse. You will come again." And in a flash Pam and her maker sped off. They stopped when they reached the river. Fortunately it was only midnight. The police would be gone before sunrise and they could return to Fangtasia to rest.

"How the fuck did that girl know all of that?" Pam growled. She didn't want to think about what the police were doing to their bar. Eric was surprisingly calm.

"I don't know," he said staring into the distance. "But I intend to find out."

Pam crossed her arms, trying to think of an explanation.

"She intrigues me, Sookie." Eric said. Pam rolled her eyes. "That little bitch gets on my nerves," she said through her teeth.

Eric chuckled. "You just hate other pretty girls." Pam ignored her maker's mocking tone.

"No I rather enjoy pretty girls. And when I mean enjoy, I mean fucking and eating them."

Eric shook his head and rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Well you can't eat this one. You heard her, _she's Bill's." _He said imitating Sookie's southern accent. Pam smirked.

"Ugh. Who would want to be Bill's. He is _far _too boring."

Eric chuckled and walked over to Pam, taking her face in his hands. His blue eyes bore into hers.

"Well _you_ are mine. Do I bore you?" he asked in a deep voice. Pam felt that familiar chill breathe on her skin whenever Eric spoke to her that way.

"Never," she whispered. Her maker grinned and pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. When they pulled away he pressed a delicate kiss on her temple.

"Shall we feed?" he asked. Pam growled. "We shall. And how about we have a good fuck afterwards."

Eric chuckled and the maker and his prodigy held hands. In a flash, they sped down the streets of Shreveport, their fangs glistening in the moonlight.

* * *

_So what do you think? I'd love reviews if you can xo also feel free to message me about anything that has to do with Trueblood. If you need a girl to obsess about Eric Northman with I am here. I'll update soon!_


End file.
